Technical Field
The present invention relates to a message processing device, which produces a message and processes the message based on user speech input.
Related Art
A social networking service (hereinafter, referred to as SNS) such as Twitter and Facebook is widely used. The SNS is based on message text, so that one or more users produce the message text in order to participate in the SNS. In general, the message text may be produced by key input from personal computers, smart-phones and the like. Therefore, users in automobiles and walking users have difficulty in participating in the SNS. Therefore, devices that enable hands-free and eyes-free transmission of mails or posting to the SNS are desired.
A system that produces and sends mails based on user speech input has been developed (JP 2007-4281 A, for example).